A Majorly Goofy Movie
by The Crobatman
Summary: In this fan-made sequel to "An Extremely Goofy Movie", Max, PJ, and Bobby have graduated from college, there's no telling what will happen next! And a special "Someone" will be making their return to Max's life.
1. Welcome Home

Chapter 1

"Ahh, Finally! Graduation, college has been fun and all, but it'll be nice to be able kick back all the time and not worry about classes or those lousy gammas trying to beat us again." Max Goof said as he packed his last suitcase with his things. He and his roommates, Bobby and PJ, were finally graduating college after three years. "Oh c'mon Max, those gammas haven't even come close to beating us since your dad got his degree!" PJ said as he picked up his bag and moved toward their dorm's door.

"Yeah man, the only one left for next year is like, that Brad guy dude." Bobby said, following PJ.

"A-hyuk, what a goob, staying in college just to try and beat us while the rest of 'em graduated."

Max, PJ, and Bobby all got their diplomas that day, and they headed straight for Max and Goofy's house.

Goofy and the rest of their families were waiting for them, even Pete, who surprisingly actually missed PJ terribly for the past couple of years.

"Maxie! A-Hyuk! My little college man has finally got himself a degree!" Goofy exclaimed as he hugged his son. "Er, dad..."Max said, he hesitated for a moment, then began to hug his father back. "I missed you too pop."

"PJ! My boy's come home!"Pete said, picking up his son, who was now almost as big as his dad. Bobby just sat and laughed as PJ choked and struggled to get out of his father's vice grip hug.

"Little Maxie Goof! I can't believe you've grown so much!" Said Pete's wife, Peg, to her spirit-son, since he and PJ were best friends since they were eleven, she was the closest thing to a mother Max had ever had. She turned to PJ after she and Max exchanged a hug.

Even Max's cousin, Debbie was there to greet him and his friends.

The whole group went out onto Pete's deck for a barbecue.

The Beret Girl from their college showed up as well (Her name is Vicki, but everyone calls her Beret Girl at her own request.) PJ surprised both his parents and his high-school senior Sister, Pistol, by revealing the two were dating.

Once everyone had settled in and began to catch up, there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it!" Max said, going inside to get the door. To his surprise, Stacy from his high school was at the door. She was much different from when he had first met her in his high school freshman year, her glasses were much smaller and her hair was cut short, she still had the same long jacket from high school, but it looked considerably smaller. She also no longer had braces.

"Hi Max, Bobby called me, so I guess the party's out back huh?" She said, Max told her, "Yeah, uh, everyone's on the patio out back."

"Thanks Max!" Stacy hurried to the backyard while Max stood at the door. Memories from his High School graduation flooded back to him.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

(Flashback)

"I'll really miss you Max..." Said a strawberry blonde 18 year old girl in a long, white graduation robe. "Don't worry about me Roxanne, you can't pass up Yale!" Max said, as the two of them sat on Max's front porch. "Max... We've been dating for three years... I don't think I want to give that all up now..." Roxanne said, a tear running down her cheek. "Aw, don't cry, I know the two of us have been together a long time... And, Er-, gosh... I can't tell you how much I'll miss you... But you can't give up this chance, even though we'll be three hundred miles apart..."

"Please don't remind me..."

"Yeah..." Max ran his fingers between his hair, as he always had when he was nervous. There was a still silence between the two of them. Suddenly, Max and Roxanne's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" They said simultaneously.

"Y-you first..." Max said to Roxanne. "What if... We broke up tonight... Then after our three years of college... Maybe we could..."

"Meet back up! If neither of us have found anyone else!" Max chimed in, he had the same idea all along.

"Do you think it will work?"

Roxanne asked him quietly,

"Does my dad say 'A-Hyuk'?"

"Hahahahaha!"

In that moment, Stacy honked the horn of her car, signaling Roxanne to go.

"I guess I'd better be... Going... Goodbye, Max." Roxanne spoke quickly as she ran towards the car in tears.

Max thought to himself, "Someday, I'll see her again... But for now..." Max walked into his house, as a tear rolled down his muzzle. Goofy was there waiting for him, "Did ya say yer goodbyes Maxie?" Goofy asked his son somberly. "Yeah... *sniff*." Max was holding back the tears. "Aw, don't be sad Maxie, you know what they say..." Max hugged his dad, he was now nearly as tall as him.

"If ya love somethin', set it free, if it don't come back... It was never yours in the first place."

"Very profound dad..."

"Thanks! A-Hyuk! Now let's get inside, I saved some of the pie!"

(End Flashback)

"Roxanne..." Max said, as he walked back to the party outside.

On the deck, Goofy and his girlfriend, Silvia Marpole, who was the librarian at Max's college, were getting a round of applause. "What happened?" Max asked PJ as he walked onto the scene. "Oh you missed it man, your dad just proposed to miss Marpole!" PJ said as he watched Goofy get a noogie from Pete.

"H-he what?" Max looked more depressed than he was before. "What's wrong buddy?" PJ asked his best friend since 5th grade.

"It's just that... Everyone here has a 'Special someone', but me."

"Yeah man, it's too bad Mona had to move overseas buddy."

"Eh, it's alright, we're still friends... Or rather pen-pals nowadays."

"Still man, must be rough, I mean, even Bobby's got that spark he had with Stacy."

"Not helping Peej."

"Sorry, hehe."


	3. The REAL Reunion

Chapter 3: The REAL Reunion

When the party had died down, everyone decided to head home. They all said their goodbyes and went to their separate houses. "Max, ya comin'?". Goofy asked as he and Silvia walked up the steps to his house. "I'll be in later dad, I'm gonna go... Take a walk..."

"Alright Maxie, we'll be waiting for ya!" Goofy and Silvia closed the door behind them as they walked in.

Max walked down the street to an old park that he and PJ used to play on. Max sat on a bench, and gazed at the stars. He remembered his freshman year of high school, and how he had stood out for the rest of his high school years. He sat and thought about his road trip with his dad and how that had ended with him getting onstage with the biggest rockstar on the planet, Powerline. All of that had happened because he wanted to impress the girl of his dreams, Roxanne. He laughed at himself for not realizing she liked him long before he tried to impress her.

Max thought for what seemed like hours, when something broke the silence... A familiar voice called his name quietly. "Max?"

He look to his right to see a tall, Light redheaded girl, dressed in a teal shirt, black choker, and short jean shorts, with the same beautiful hair, eyes, and nose he remembered.

"Roxanne?"

"Max!"

"ROXANNE!"

The two jumped on each other as soon as they recognized each other. They hugged for nearly half an hour before Max had spoken up. "I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"Of course I came back!" Roxanne smiled with her beautiful, flawless teeth.

Max was speechless, he gazed into her eyes for what felt like hours. He had forgotten how he felt when he was around her.

"I.. Duh, the- uh... Heh..." Max tried to speak, but it came out a jumbled mess. Roxanne giggled at this, it was always one of the things she thought was cutest about him. "A-Hyuk!" Max laughed with her for a moment, but then covered his mouth, out of pure impulse. Roxanne sighed, "Max, when are you going to get it through your head?" She said, leaning up and kissing him, right on the lips. "I love your laugh!"

The two of them sat on the park bench through the night, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

"A-Hyuk! Gawrsh Maxie, are we interruptin' anythin'?" Max awoke to see his dad and Silvia in front of them. "Dad! Uh, I can explain!"

"You don't need to explain nothin' to me Maxie! It's nice to see Roxanne again."

At this point, Max realized that Roxanne was awake as well, and was talking to Silvia, he could have sworn he heard them mimic his laugh.

"A-Hyuk, looks like our girls are gettin' along great!"

"Yeah..." Max said, somberly.

"You alright Max?" Goofy said, sitting down next to his boy.

"Not really..."

"Well, what's wrong? Ya know ya can tell me anything!"

"Well... It's about you getting married... I know it's stupid for someone my age to not want his dad to re-marry... But after-" Max stopped as Goofy put his hand on Max's shoulder. "I know it'll be hard Maxie, especially after what happened to-" Goofy stopped and sniffed. Max sympathetically stopping his father from his tears said, "I like Silvia, she's great... But I haven't had a mom in so long... I don't even really remember what it was like to have a mom. And now I'm too old to..."

Back at the house, Max, Roxanne, Goofy, and Silvia caught up on what had happened since they'd seen each other last. "I got myself a job over at Pete's car lot! A-Hyuk! When he saw that degree he was speechless!" A knock at the door was heard, "I'll get it! Max said, Roxanne followed closely behind him. Max opened the door to find PJ, Bobby, Beret Girl, and Stacy there. "Heey Maximum! We were all like, gonna head down to the pool buddy, whadaya say eh?"

Bobby said to Max. "Yeah, buddy! Maybe you'll meet somebod-" PJ started, then he looked behind Max. "Hi guys!" Roxanne said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Whooahohoaa, it's like, Roxanne!"

"Roxanne! What are you doin' here?" PJ asked excitedly.

"Oh-my-gosh! Roxanne! You came!" Said Stacy as she hugged her best friend.

"Haha, what can I say? I just couldn't stay away!"

"Hehe... Sure, we'd love to come, gives us something to do..." Max Said as he went upstairs to get his swim trunks.


	4. Report to the Goof Troop

Chapter 4

"Oh, no..." Roxanne said as the six of them drove to Roxanne's place

to pick up her swimsuit.

"What's got your aura in a worried blue-green?" Beret Girl asked her.

Max suddenly realized what was wrong. "Oh man, I am so DEAD!"

"Like, what's the big deali-o guys?" Asked Bobby.

Max and Roxanne had a look of pure fear on their faces.

Roxanne choked out, "My daddy didn't know I was going to be out all

night last night..."

Max jumped in as well, "Last time that guy looked at me he wanted to kill me!"

"Y-yep..."

Max and Roxanne were geeking out, so they explained to their friends

that since Max had started dating Roxanne in 10th grade, her dad was

constantly trying to break them up. "If that guy finds out we're back

together AFTER college... He'll shove his huge fist down my throat and

turn me inside out!"

"Sounds like this guy gives off serious bad vibes, looks like we need

a plan people." The Beret girl said, her voice as silky as always.

"Yeah, Beret girl's right dudes, how are we like, gonna get into

Roxy's house without like, letting her dad know Max still exists?"

Max covered his face. "If I run into that guy again I WON'T exist anymore!"

Stacy scrunched up her nose, as she always had when she was thinking.

"Hmm, easy, we drop Roxanne off at her door, we drive off for a

moment, and Roxanne comes back out, then we pick her up, easy."

Stacy said.

"That won't work... Her dad's got my scent, he could smell me a mile

away!" Max said, shooting that plan down.

"That, and he'd ask questions... A LOT of questions... And in case

nobody's noticed, I am a really BAD liar." Roxanne said.

"Ask questions? All I've ever heard your dad say was 'grrr'! You sure

he can speak English?"

Max inquired of Roxanne, who said in return, "You are SO lucky I like you Max!"

"Hmm, looks like we need to settle this less like adults and try to be

kids for a time, let's find our inner child, our young ingenuity and

lack of logic should take over." Beret Girl explained.

They all looked at her, "As crazy as that sounds... It may just work."

Said Max. "So like, all we gotta do is think like we did

when we were kids?"

Suddenly Max had an all-too-familiar look on his face. "Oh man, Max IS

thinking like he was a kid again! Here comes the scheme!" PJ said,

covering his face. Max smirked, "Alright guys, here's the plan,

first..."

The plan was in action, in the front door, Bobby and Stacy were

dressed up like salespeople. They were the distraction while PJ and

Beret Girl snuck around back, Roxanne and Max kept away from the

scene. "He knows who I am, and if Roxanne's there he'll ask

questions." Was Max's reasoning. Max had a two-way radio so he and

Roxanne could guide PJ and Beret Girl through the house to Roxanne's

room.

"Okay man, Bobby and Stacy have Roxanne's dad hooked, what now?"

"Okay, Peej, Roxanne'll guide ya through the rest, easy as pie!"

"You ARE thinking like an 11-year old goof!"

"A-Hyuk-huhuhuhuHU! Woops... Okay, here's Roxanne."

"Okay PJ. There should be a key in the ficus plant by the back door,

it'll open the back door and get you in."

"Okay... Got it." PJ did as he was told and made it inside.

"Before you get to the stairs, you need to find the key to my room, my

daddy's hidden it."

"Well, where would it be?"

"How should I know? I haven't been home in three years PJ!"

"Just... Peachy..." PJ grumbled as he sorted through the drawers in

Roxanne's kitchen. It was a large kitchen, filled with cupboards,

drawers, and rows and rows of steak knoves "I can't find anything

Roxanne!"

"Hold the phone jack, I got the key right here." Beret Girl held a

hairpin in front of PJ.

The two went upstairs and picked the lock to Roxanne's room. "Alright,

PJ, let Beret Girl

in my closet-"

"Why her? Why not me?"

"Think for a minute PJ."

"Oh, right.."

Beret Girl found the drawer and pulled out the radio.

"Hey, do you want the small, red two-piece, or the teal one-piece?"

she asked as PJ stood guard at the door.

"The two piece!"

Said Max through the radio. Roxanne hit him in the shoulder.

"The one-piece!" Said Roxanne, smirking at Max as he laughingly rubbed

his shoulder.

Beret Girl had already selected the one-piece as soon as Max had spoken.

She smiled as she tucked the suit away in her jacket pocket.

"We don't have much time, he looks like he's gonna pound Bobby to a

pulp!" Said PJ as he snuck out the door, Beret girl close by.

They made it out the back door, crept around the front. Barely making

it past Roxanne's dad without being seen. They met up with Max and

Roxanne in the shrubs near the edge of the street.

"You got it?" Max asked.

"Right here!" Said PJ as he showed them the swimwear. "Thanks you guys!"

"Uh... Where are Bobby and Stacy?" Max Asked, they looked around and

saw Stacy running down the sidewalk toward them.

She reached them, gasping for breath, "Has he landed yet?" She asked them.

"Who's 'he'?" Asked PJ.

No sooner had he asked his question, that something landed in the

shrub behind them. It was Bobby, dazed from being launched into the

air at 60 miles per hour.

Max and PJ helped their friend up, "Man, Roxanne... Your dad is

scarier than MINE!" Said PJ as Bobby attempted to squeeze his ear like

a spray-cheese can. Roxanne just laughed, Max looked at the group and

said, "The plan worked! Oh yeah! I still got it!" He set off toward

Stacy's car. The others followed, Roxanne walked next to PJ, "What did

Max mean by... 'I've still got it'?" She asked quietly while Max

walked ahead. "Oh man, we used to get in loads of trouble from Max's

schemes when we were kids, he never did figure out that half his plans

were epic failures. I guess some things never change huh?"

Roxanne laughed as she watched her boyfriend strut to the car.


	5. Shortly

Chapter 5

**(Sorry about the long wait guys, internet's been acting goofy… but I managed to get two parts done! Enjoy and review!)**

At the Spoonerville City Pool, the group had some fun in the water, naturally. After a few hours of just playing basketball in the water with a hoop hanging just over the pool, Max got out of the water, "You guys go dry off and find us a spot to eat, I'll grab the grub." Max walked by himself to the snack bar, when suddenly he was approached by a short, thin man in a black coat that covered his facial features, leaving only his nose and mouth visible. "Hey... Maximum Goof-up... Take 'em and beat it, I can't be caught..." Said the stranger, handing four pieces of paper to Max, who examined them before saying, "Uh... Who are you and-" The man disappeared before Max could reply, he looked at the four scraps of paper he'd just received and read what was on them.

They Read:

"The Heart Diamond Resort! Located south of Los Angeles, this amazing tropical paradise has everything a person could need to relax! Including the world-famous symbol of romance; The Heart Diamond!

Admits one Patron per Ticket"

"Whoa! HD Resort? No way, that's the most expensive place to go for vacation in the world! And I just... Got them for free?"

Max looked for that man again, then he grinned, "I gotta show the others!"

Back at Goofy's house, Goofy and Silvia were in a conversation with Pete and Peg. "Gawrsh Pete, it was nice o' ya to come over! We were gettin' a little lonesome huh sweetie?" Said Goofy as he sat next to Silvia, his Fiancée, "Well Goof, I have somethin' for ya, gettin' married an' all's a big thing pal, so it was my idea to-" Peg cut him off with an elbow to the gut. "Er... _Our_ idea to give ya these!" Pete pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to Goofy. "What's this Pete?" Goofy asked, reading the paper slips.

They Read:

"The Heart Diamond Resort! Located south of Los Angeles, this amazing tropical paradise has everything a person could need to relax! Including the world-famous symbol of romance; The Heart Diamond!

Admits one Patron per Ticket"

"Gawrsh! Thanks Petey! Why are ya givin' these ta me? Don't you want 'em?"

"Naw, we got our own, these is just da extras. We can't take Pistol with us, cause she's got sone kinda "Cheer Camp" ta go to, and PJ said he was goin' somewheres with your boy. Since you guys is our 'best friends' who are way more valuable than these 400 dollar tick-" Peg elbowed him again, "We decided you guys should come with us! Right sweetums?" Pete said to his wife. "Of course! You two come have some fun! We'll be just fine taking you along, we don't want those tickets to go to waste! RIGHT PETE?" Peg said as she slapped down Pete's hand as he reached for the tickets. Pete mumbled under his breath something about eBay and making a thousand dollars on those tickets.

"A-Hyuk! You guys are the greatest!" Goofy said as he hugged his friends tightly.


	6. A Goofy Start to a Goofy Trip

Chapter 6

Max, Roxanne, Bobby and PJ were all at the airport, about to leave on the nearest plane to HD Resort. "Have a great time you guys!" Said Stacy as she hugged Bobby, Roxanne, and Max in order. "Don't fog up your karma at that pretentious palace babe; I'll be waiting for you my big sweet citrus fruit." Beret girl kissed PJ as he picked up his bag and began to follow Max and the others onto the plane. "Goodbye my sweet ticking-hourglass, I will return to you in due time!" Said PJ as he left. On the plane, Max, Roxanne, PJ, and Bobby took their seats and settled in. PJ and Bobby fell asleep simultaneously while Roxanne interrogated Max about the tickets.

"So, where DID you get them?"

"I told you already, some guy randomly came up to me and handed 'em to me!" Max said, smiling as he opened a pack of peanuts.

"Are you sure they weren't stolen or counterfeit?"

"Roxanne, I went to the police station and checked the tickets; they said they were perfectly paid for and real, so quit worrying!" Max put his arm around her.

"I don't know Max... I just have a bad feeling about this..." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, this is gonna be great! We'll be on our own, no one to bug us, Bobby and PJ'll be out doing what they want, and we can do whatever WE want! No interruptions, no problems, no doting, smothering, protective, over-bearing-" Roxanne shot him a raised eyebrow and a look that said, "Watch your next few word choices boy."

"BUT very well-meaning parents." She smiled as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Max watched as they took off.

Once they had landed at the beautiful island, they were met and greeted by two tall dogs in black suits, "Your name please, good sir?"

"Max Goof."

The dogs in black looked at each other, and then quickly looked at the group of college-grads.

"Right this way, my friends."

The men dropped them off at the Heart Diamond hotel, which was the tallest thing any of them had ever seen. Once they made it to their suite, they settled in. It was an incredible suite, about triple the size of Max's college dorm, with a stereo, 50 inch plasma screen television, beautiful view from the 23rd floor, and a fully-stocked refrigerator.

"Whoa dude, nice plaaace!"

Bobby said, kicking his shoes off and jumping onto one of the four water beds.

"No kiddin'!" PJ leaned into the fridge, pulling out a slice of frozen pizza. "Ooh yeah, I think we're gonna like it here!"

Roxanne pushed her bed closer to the window and further from the boys' beds. "Hey Roxy, whadaya doin'? Don't ya like us?" Said Bobby, opening a can of Cheddar Whiz. "No, no, it's not that, I just want to see this amazing view every morning! Not to mention that the further away from your beds I am, the less temptation there is for you and PJ to forget you're with Stacy and Beret Girl! Bobby's jaw dropped,

"Okay, whatever."

"Hey, I think I left some bags in the limo guys, I'm goin' down there." Said Max, heading for the door. "I'll come too, those two look a bit... Jet-lagged." Roxanne giggled quietly as Max looked at his two best friends, dead-asleep, on the bed.

When they made it downstairs and had picked up what they had left behind, Max looked out the hotel lobby door and thought he saw a familiar figure outside. Max thought he was just being paranoid, as he followed Roxanne to the elevators. Then he heard a sound that he himself had made in the past, a sound that had been a part if him ever since he turned 13 and his voice broke.

"A-HYUK!"

Max did a lightning-fast 180 turn, and saw, "Hey Maxie!" His father, Goofy.

"Max! Wake up! C'mon you goofball wake up!" Said Roxanne as she and Goofy poured a bucket of water on Max's unconscious head. He had fainted, of course, at the sight of his dad and his fiancée. "D-dad?" Max said, getting up. "A-Hyuk! Yeah! Me an' Sylvia an' Pete an' Peg are all here too! Gawrsh son, what are ya doin' here?" Goofy said as his son shakily got back on his feet. "I could ask you the same thing, pop. How did you get the money to come here? There's no way Pete pays you THAT much at his car lot!"

"A-Hyuk! Petey over there is the reason we're over here! He got himself some extra tickets for Pistol and PJ but they couldn't come! So they decided to take us! A-Hyuk!"

"That's-... Just... Great dad." Said Max, irritably.

Max explained to his dad how he and the others had gotten there, even explaining the person who gave him the tickets. "Gawrsh Max, ya sure it was a good idea to come here? It is koinda suspissio- soospisi-, uh, strange!"

"Well what was I gonna do? Just throw them away? No way dad, these are really expensive."

"Alright, Alright, I'll let it go Maxie." Goofy smiled as they walked into the room across the hall from Max's. Max was bewildered; could Goofy ACTUALLY be leaving him alone? Any other time, he would jump for joy and dance the mambo... But for some reason, he didn't feel like that...


End file.
